


Alone and Sublime

by kissthesky237



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Body Horror, Canon-Typical Violence, Guns, Paranoia, Psychological Horror, graphic depictions of fear, shooter warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissthesky237/pseuds/kissthesky237
Summary: A close-knit crew of 10 are on a long voyage through space. Lime is new on the ship, and couldn't be happier to be traveling with his friends; until one day, when Yellow has announced that there's been a murder. There is an impostor among them and nobody is free from suspicion.Will they find the impostor before it's too late?
Kudos: 11





	Alone and Sublime

Swipe. Too fast. Swwipe. Too slow. Swipe—bad read. Lime sighed deeply. He was new on the ship and his admin tasks took significantly longer than they should have. He was getting frustrated. This one for sure… last task before lunch… Sw—

\--EMERGENCY MEETING—

The sound of the alarm meant he’d have to delay his task even further, but he could use a break anyways. As he made his way to the cafeteria, he took a moment to gaze out the wide windows. The vast expanse of space before him was daunting, but knowing that his nine closest friends were on the ship with him made their long voyage seem comforting, in a way. Once he finally reached the cafeteria, he found the rest of the crew waiting at the center table. On a normal day, the room would be buzzing with idle chatter and friendly banter, but the eerie quiet he walked in on instead sent chills down his spine.

Yellow was sat at the head of the table. She wore a stern look on her face, contrasting harshly from her usual cheery demeanor. Once everyone had arrived, they waited anxiously for her announcement. In a hesitant voice she finally choked out,

“Purple was found in navigations—” She swallowed, pulling the words out of her mouth like teeth, as she murmured impossibly quieter,"--dead.”

A stunned silence swept over the crew as Yellow’s statement hung heavy in the air, not a sound in the room save for the incessant whirring of the ship’s distant engines. 

Red broke the silence, completely ignoring the gravity of the situation at hand,

“There is an impostor among us. We can’t trust anyone.” 

“But if we don’t know who it is, how are we supposed to stop them?” Green asked. With newfound authority, Red announced,

“I say we travel in pairs. If we hold each other accountable, we should be able to catch this impostor.”

“I want to be with Cyan!” Brown shouted out, grabbing her friend’s arm with child-like enthusiasm.

“I’ll go with Pink. We’ve worked together for years, and I trust them.” Yellow decided.

Green gravitated towards Red, and Orange tagged along after them. 

This left Lime with the last available option: Blue.

. . .

The low whirring of the engine filled the sterile ship with dread. Flickering lights cast uneasy shadows on the crew. Nobody was free from suspicion.

Lime had some tasks in electrical, so he and Blue headed to the lower end of the ship. He found himself overanalyzing Blue’s every move, unable to shake his uneasiness.

Blue must’ve noticed, because he kept glancing at Lime nervously. 

“Well, at least it wasn’t you, right?”

Lime drew a face, and didn’t respond. He opted to instead look down at his list of tasks, hoping desperately for a better distraction. 

They finally arrived at electrical, which was much darker than the main hallway. The lights didn’t quite reach the nooks and crannies of the tight space. There were shelves full of wires, spare parts, and various tools. Despite recognizing the contents of the boxes, the subtle light from the doorway cast horrifying shadows and suggested the presence of unseen monsters. He walked a little closer to Blue to indulge the illusion of safety. They made their way to the back of the room where Lime meddled with some wires and Blue sat on the floor waiting for a file to download.

In the awkward silence, Blue tried a joke, “Electrical seems like a pretty convenient place to get murdered.” Lime chuckled halfheartedly. He appreciated the effort, but the joke fell flat. Blue turned away awkwardly and went back to tapping on his tablet, when suddenly the lights flickered and with a pop they went out completely. 

Just as Lime was about to complain about the inconvenience, the words caught in his throat when he heard the distinct metallic creak of a vent.

Someone was in the room with them.

Lime stood perfectly still, eyes wide and holding his breath in fear that the monster would discover him. In the darkness, he slowly reached out towards Blue, desperate to not be alone with his terror, but only found empty air. The sound of a nearby gunshot shook him to his core, and his heartrate skyrocketed as he slid down the wall. The following silence was deafening. Blood pounded in his ears and sweat dripped down his face. A whimper barely escaped his lips as he remembered the dry joke from moments ago suddenly becoming all too real. Time seemed to pass excruciatingly slow in his terror as he prayed for the lights to come back on. His mind raced with possibilities. He could try to use the vents, but if he got lost, he’d be an easy target. If he stayed put and the impostor found him here, there would be no way out. There was one door and if it was blocked, he’d be done for. He could try to escape, but he’d never forgive himself if he left Blue alone to die. No matter what he did, Lime’s fatality was in the impostor’s hands. It wasn’t a matter of how he’d die, only when.

Just as he accepted his grim fate, the lights flickered back on, illuminating Blue’s face looking worriedly down at him. 

“Are you okay?” He whispered, afraid to breach the hallowed silence. His hands fluttered by his sides, not quite knowing what to do. Lime took a shaky breath, before nodding up at him. Blue helped him to his feet. 

“Lets get out of here before anything else happens. Where’s your next task?”

“Um, med bay... I think.”

They quickly left electrical, and Blue insisted they take the route through storage rather than through the engine room. It might’ve been faster, but he claimed the noises would be a bit much after their recent panic. Lime agreed and followed a few steps behind him up to med bay. They passed by Pink and Yellow on the way, but otherwise the hallways remained unsettlingly vacant.

Not a word was said on the trip, neither one willing to break the silence.

A blaring sound from his tablet pulled Lime out of his thoughts. Pink had called an emergency meeting. He gulped and turned around to head over to the cafeteria. 

The room was somehow more tense than before, and all eyes were on Pink this time.

“I found Cyan’s body in the lower engine room.” She announced. The crew shuffled uncomfortably.

“I saw Brown by the body, but I think she’s in shock and didn’t think to report it.” Everyone turned to Brown, who was now sobbing into Yellow’s arms. 

“Well, the- the lights went out while we, um, we were refueling the lower engines, and I- um, well I guess I tried to stay calm- but I was freaking out a bit. I kept refueling, and was just, um, was just going to wait it out. But then a vent? A vent opened up I think. I couldn’t hear very well, but- yes- I’m sure the vent opened. I was panicking, I couldn’t see her, and it was still dark.”

“Where was she shot?” Red interjected.

“Oh! Yeah, she was definitely shot. Anyways I called out to her, but she didn’t answer. I was holding her hand. I kept telling her to hold on. And- and I just don’t know. I didn’t see anything, the lights were out. I don’t know who it was--” At this point, she was completely incomprehensible, and Yellow was rubbing her back comfortingly.

The rest of the crew glanced at each other worriedly. Pink took a breath and was obviously fighting to keep the tremor out of her voice, 

“Ok, so whoever it was, must’ve been near the engines. Who was on that side of the ship?” Green hesitantly raised her hand, along with Red, Lime and Blue.

“But Brown mentioned hearing the vents. So really, the impostor could’ve been anywhere, right?” Blue suggested, and several others nodded begrudgingly at that.

“Yes, but keep in mind, it happened when the lights went out. How long was it dark?” Red countered, staying methodical in his approach.

“About 3 minutes.” Green piped up.

“Ok, so how far could someone realistically travel in a vent for a minute and a half? Maybe a quarter of the ship? I’d say admin would be the farthest possible option.” Red seemed to be getting a bit more excited at the prospect of discovering the culprit, and started drawing out a chart on his tablet. Before he got too far, Yellow cut in,

“I don’t know if this matters, but Pink and I saw Lime right before we found the body. In the lower engine room. Right next to electrical.”

Everyone’s attention snapped to Lime. He was shocked at this sudden accusation, and he sputtered to try and prove his innocence.

“Well, I was, um, in electrical. Doing um. Wires? I think? And. Um. I—”

“Lime was doing wires in electrical with me,” Blue cut in, “He’s innocent. The lights went out while we were doing our tasks and when they came back on, we left to go through storage. We were just on our way to med bay to do a scan.” 

Lime glanced over at Blue, thankful for his defense. He smiled.

“Ok, then should we go back to my chart?” Red asked, with subtle irritation.

He labeled a map of the ship, showing where each crew member was at the power outage.

Green and Red were together in Security, just in between the two engine rooms. Lime and Blue were in electrical, to the right of the crime scene. Orange was in admin, around the middle of the ship. That ruled out only Yellow, Pink and Brown. In hindsight, this wasn’t incredibly helpful. Or so they thought, until Green piped up,

“Wait, why were you alone in admin, Orange?” All eyes turned to him, waiting for an excuse.

“Yeah, aren’t we supposed to be sticking with our partners at all times?” The crew was mumbling and nodding, and Orange frantically tried to defend himself.

“Wait, guys, no! It wasn’t me! We just had to split up for a bit! Green, Red, you can vouch for me right?”

“I don’t know, that sounds pretty suspicious to me. What do you guys think?” Red was glaring in Orange’s direction, and seemed confident in this newfound evidence.

“That does make you a prime suspect, Orange. I think we should vote on it. Should we risk trusting him, or should we be safe and send him out the airlock?” Pink’s statement shocked Lime. She had never been one to make such hasty accusations, much less with something as valuable as a crewmate’s life. But she cared about the safety of the crew above all else, and if sending Orange out was what she thought was right, he’d have to trust her.

“Ok. Blind vote. Yellow, we know it wasn’t you, so you should count.” At that, everyone closed their eyes.

“4-2, Orange. You’re out.” 

Lime was having second thoughts as they dragged him over to the airlock. There wasn’t enough solid evidence against Orange, but the vote was clear, and he could do nothing but watch. Orange was crying, begging for the crew to reconsider. Pink looked away painfully, and shoved him into the room. The door shut with a hiss, and the countdown started. Orange pressed his face to the small window and pounded against the door, shouting and crying incomprehensibly. Lime looked away as well.

3\. . . 2. . . 1. . .

With a loud whoosh, he was mercilessly flung out into the void of space.

Red ran a scan of the ship. It came back with only 6 crew members left onboard.

Orange was not the impostor.

\--1 IMPOSTOR REMAINS--

. . .

Everyone ate alone that night. The crew usually had meals together, but they couldn’t bear the thought of facing each other with the knowledge that they’d sent out one of their own. They’d killed him.

The grim silence surrounding the cafeteria was suffocating. Lime wasn’t hungry, he just stared at his plate as he replayed over and over the tragedy of losing yet another crewmate mere hours ago. His thoughts overwhelmed him, and he needed to be alone. 

He threw away his uneaten dinner, and drifted to an empty hallway where he sat in front of a large window. He stared out vacantly into the unending void, and noticed how much his reflection stood out against the darkness. He pressed a hand to the glass. He’d never felt so small. 

Lime heard hesitant footsteps behind him, and saw Blue approaching in the reflection. He didn’t react as Blue sat down next to him. A few moments passed, and neither of them spoke. Lime was unbothered by the quiet. Blue was bad with words anyways. Instead, he leaned his head on Lime’s shoulder, and Lime allowed himself for a moment to feel safe in his company. In no hurry to do anything else, they stared out into space together. 

. . .

Sleep was impossible. Everyone was on edge, so the crew took turns keeping watch. Blue and Red patrolled the eerie hallways, while Lime sat in security watching cameras. 

The night was long, and he could feel his eyes drooping lower as the exhaustion and stress from the past few days caught up with him. His head was heavy, and kept dipping down. 

He blinked his eyes back open and pulled back his nodding head, fighting to stay awake, but still couldn’t focus on the screens in front of him. The images were getting blurrier, and gave him a headache. Against his will, his head fell back and he passed out.

. . .

A blaring alarm jolted Lime out of his sleep, and he groggily looked around.

Someone had called an emergency meeting. 

He shook himself awake, and ran over to the cafeteria. Everyone was already there when he arrived.

Brown grimly glanced up at him as he sat down.

She gulped, and said,

“Yellow, Green and Pink are dead.” Lime’s eyes widened, and he looked around the group gathered there. Red was staring at him, along with Brown, but Blue wouldn’t meet his eye.

“We have reason to believe it might’ve been you. Red was with me, and I saw Blue not long ago, but nobody has seen you for over an hour.” 

“Yeah, explain yourself.” Red piped up, now glaring in Lime’s direction.

“Wait, what? You guys really think it’s me? I just fell asleep in security.”

“Awfully convenient that the one person in security wasn’t watching the cameras, and can’t tell us if they saw anything.”

“Because I fell asleep!”

“You have to admit, the evidence points to you, Lime.”

“And we can’t afford a mistake. If we don’t catch the impostor right now, we’re all going to die.”

“But what if you’re wrong? Isn’t that worse?” Lime cried.

Blue still wouldn’t look at him, even as Lime pleaded with his eyes for support. 

“Ok, well why don’t we just vote then. Who thinks we should toss out Lime?” he was unsurprised to see that both Red and Brown raised their hands, but Blue’s silence rang out loud and clear as his hand slowly joined them.

Lime could feel hot tears fall down his face, and Red forced him over to the airlock. He was hysterical, crying and shouting, trying anything he could to change their minds. 

He was shoved roughly into the airlock, the door sealing shut behind him. He turned, and pressed his face to the small porthole. He was screaming now. Begging for them to let him back inside.

The countdown started.

3\. . . 

His screams echoed through the room, barely audible to his crewmates on the other side of the door. Blue stood with his hand pressed against the glass. He stared straight into Lime’s eyes and pulled away as the countdown continued.

2\. . .

Lime tried desperately to commit Blue’s face to memory, as it would be the last thing he ever saw. With his last glance Lime watched in horror as Blue’s face split open to reveal rows upon rows of jagged teeth and a long, pointed tongue that curled into a sharp smile. Far too wide, and far too malicious. 

1\. . .

The airlock opened.

\--1 IMPOSTOR REMAINS--


End file.
